Seven
by Gargoyle77
Summary: Never feeling the light of day, or the wind on her face, Seven has never been outside the walls of HYDRA. Stuck in a glass case her whole life with a collar around her neck to keep her enhancement in, unless HYDRA needed it for their own reasons. Now, enter some of the World's Mightiest Heroes, and a Robo-Villain, and you have the story of Seven. (Revisions are being made.9/16/16)
1. It All Changes

As far as I know, I have no name. I've always been referred to as Seven, and I've always been within these walls, inside looking out. I've never seen the light of day, or felt the warmth of the Sun. I do what I'm told, otherwise, bad things happen.

My sense of Justice is clear, that there is no such thing. Revenge is the best that one can hope for. Freedom is an illusion. Liberty is a are all things you want, things you yearn for, and yet, no one has woken you up to tell you that it was all but your imagination.

I am powerful. My voice sends out electro-pulses through my enemies brain, making them do what I tell them to. But there is a catch. I can't talk. Not that I do not have the ability to do so, HYDRA tech has created a collar of sorts to keep my voice locked away, unless they need it for their own twisted purposes.

They assure me that it's for the good of Mankind, but then again, that's the excuse that they give me for everything.

Despite all of this, I do have an education. Force fed, of course, but an education none the less. I know what is up, and what is down. Left, Right, Day, and Night, though I have yet to experience the latter.

I know about the Avengers, the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division (SHIELD). Loki of Asgard, and Bucky Barnes (A.K.A the Winter Soldier).

HYDRA has never let me watch the NEWS, nor have they informed me of the intruders on the base, but hey, when you leave the Television on across the hall… information leaks.

I lift myself up and off of my bed when I see soldiers run down my hallway, fully armed and ready to attack.

My curiosity gets the better of me when I see two normal looking people hurry along behind them. I cock my head to the right when the female with a black dress and brown hair glances at me through my window.

I place my hand against the glass, and keep my gaze set on her and the white-haired male in front of her.

 _"Strange…"_ I ponder.

I narrow my eyes, when I see the girls' eyes turn red for a moment.

 _"Can they go outside?_ " I wonder.

The male grabs the female's arm, and pulls her away from my window.

 _"What's with the show of dominance?"_ I ask myself.

Not too long after they disappeared from my sight did I hear the alarms.

 _"Someone didn't bother to check the door before they came through the window…"_ I think humorlessly to myself.

The alarms weren't loud so much as they were annoying.

I still got myself dressed, none the less. My wardrobe consists of a black sports bra, black and grey army printed yoga pants with solid back waves going down my legs, and black and Grey sneakers.

I tied my medium length, brown hair up into a ponytail, and I grab my white sweater. Something told me that today I was going to see the light of day with my own eyes, and that I would be able to feel the warmth of the Sun on my skin.

So I wait.

If I am to leave today, then I must wait for my opportunity.

"Deploy the rest of the tanks! concentrate fire on the weak ones," I hear Strucker order. "A hit, and make them close range."

I sit in my room and keep waiting.

These are the Avengers. They will find a way in. I can feel it.

"We will not yield! The American's have sent their Circus Freaks to test us. We will send them back in bags." The Baron continues. "NO SURRENDER!"

"NO SURRENDER!" His men repeat.

" _Come on, COME ON!_ " I chant in my head, as my leg starts to bounce in anticipation. _"You're the Avengers for God's sake, get in here!"_

I feel a rumble run it's way through the room.

I lift my head up.

"They're coming…." I smile to myself.

I hear a loud boom, followed by the sound of gunfire.

"Guys'. Stop. We gotta talk this through," I hear a metallic voice say calmly.

The gunfire doesn't cease.

There was a quick "peew, peewwip" sound heard through the air, and noise ceased.

I bolted up from my bed, and ran to my window, leaning in as far as I could to try and see into the other room.

As my hands met the cool glass, and I could feel the vibrations of the sound barrier in my fingers, stopping me from using my voice against the glass if my collar were to malfunction.

"Good talk," The metallic voice sounded off again.

"No it wasn't…" a voice moaned in pain.

I hear the small clank of metal hit the ground, and I immediately could tell that it was the famous Iron-Man.

 _"Maybe if I bang on the glass he'll notice me and let me out,"_ I think. _"He's Iron-Man, he could get me out of here with no problem…"_

I decide to bang on the glass with my fists.

My first mistake.

The sound-proofing, I accounted for. The electric shock that came along with putting too much pressure on the glass? Not so much.

I was blown back to the other side of my room.

 _"Yeah, greeeaaat idea Seven. Just greeeeaaat,"_ pout to myself.

I rubbed the back of my head in pain. That was definitely not an experience I wanted to repeat again.

I glance up towards my window to be greeted with the sight of the Invincible Iron-Man glaring down at me.

Well, at least it looked like he was glaring down at me. I can't see his face what with the Gold and red suit.

I stand straight up.

"HELP," I mouth to him. "PLEASE...HELP!"

He looked like he was about to mess with the keypad on the flip side of my glass, but his head snaps around towards a noise, and he stalks out of the room to find the source.

 _"He'll come back when he's done. How could he forget about a person in a glass box pleading for his help?"_ I assure myself.

So I waited.

I'd spend more than enough years waiting in here. I could wait a few more minutes.

I waited some more.

Surely, whatever must be keeping Iron-Man must be important.

I waited even longer.

Any day now Stark…

Even more time passed.

He couldn't have forgotten that quickly…

Hours have gone by now. I'm sure of it.

The lights on the ceiling in the hallway have been shut off.

 _"No lights? This must mean the power is off,"_ I assume. _"Does that mean that I can break the glass and get out?"_

I turn around to grab the chair to my left. I lift it over my head, and slam it against the glass.

I have deducted that the power is not, in fact, off.

 _"Seriously!?"_ I pout again.

I sit in the middle of my room enveloped in the darkness.

Funny. I can see the darkness everywhere, but the light of the Sun always seems to elude me.

 _"Did he leave?"_ I wonder. _"Please… no…"_

I have come to the conclusion that he did, in fact, leave. And that my fate was probably to be to die in the darkness, behind a glass wall.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Hey'ya! Gargoyle77 here,

If you guys would comment, and maybe fave, I'll update more! For every 5 comments, I'll post another chapter.

Gargoyle out!


	2. A New Day

**Wow! You guys really like where this one is going? Thanks! Well, I promised that once I had 5 reviews that I'd update! So here it is!**

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

It's been three and a half days now.

Three and a half days since Stark has left me here.

Three and a half days since I've eaten.

Three and a half days since I've seen the light of the bulbs adorning the hallway.

One minute since I've accepted my fate in the dark.

Humans can go longer without food than they can with water.

Dehydration settles in my body.

" _Why, Stark… Why have you left me in the dark… You're supposed to be an Avenger… You're supposed to help people… Why didn't you help me…?"_ I curse.

"So you are the Seventh," I hear from my window.

I slowly turn my head to face the voice.

It's a robot. Naturally.

Dehydration is taking it's toll on me.

The robot is silver with glowing red eyes.

But this is no Iron-Man.

It was moving on it's own. There was no human inside of it, and it's mouth was not stationary like Iron-Man's.

It had expressions.

" _You're not real,"_ I think, turning my head back to the ceiling.

"I never thought that I'd find you alive," The Robot says. "Your profile states that you are stubborn, but you follow your orders. I figured that once everyone was gone, that you'd manage to somehow fatally injure yourself trying to make an escape. It seems as though you have proven me wrong."

I turn back to the voice.

" _Why is it still there?"_ I wonder. " _I thought that if I realized my delusions that they would go away…"_

"You must be suffering from severe dehydration. You must believe me to be an illusion…" It gestures.

"You're wrong," It deadpans, smashing in the glass of my window.

My eyes widen, then swiftly close, as glass shards were falling over me.

"This is what humanity does…" The Robot states, lifting me up and off of the ground.

"Sickening," He states once more.

I give him a questioning look.

" _What are you… what are you doing… why are you doing this… how are you real… what is your name…"_ I wonder.

"Call me Ultron," He says, carrying me into the next few rooms.

He sets me down in a small area, and he hooks me up to an I.V.

"You need rest," He says. "I'll work on getting that pesky little thing off of your neck, if you help me."

I give him a look.

" _How can I refuse?"_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

I don't know how long I was out for, but when I woke up, I was regenerated.

I glance around at my surroundings.

Robots.

Everywhere.

"You're awake," I hear the one named Ultron say from behind me. "Good."

" _I remember you… but I should be dead by now… how…"_ I wonder.

"Oh, that's right. You probably want to know what's going on right about now," Ultron remembers.

I narrow my eyes in suspicion.

" _What does he want?"_

"She wants to know what you want," A heavy, feminine accent replies from behind me.

I turn to face her.

" _It's you… from the other side of the glass…"_ I think.

"Yes. I am. And you were on the inside," She replies.

" _You can hear my thoughts?"_ I ask.

"In simple terms, yes," She confirms.

"Wanda is here to fight with us against the Avengers," Ultron says.

" _Against the World's Mightiest?"_ I ask. " _But for why?"_

"Peace in our time," Ultron replies, no doubt reading my expression.

" _Stark… Tony Stark… he left me… He saw me behind that glass… and he left me there… in the dark… to die,"_ I say to Wanda in my thoughts.

She relays what I say to Ultron.

"Then fight with us," Ultron says. "We could use your skills, and, revenge is always a plus."

Should I? I mean, sure Stark left, but none of the other Avengers knew that I was there, and surely, they wouldn't have left me…

"Yes they would have," Wanda says, a grim look adorning her face. "What good have any of the Avengers ever been for us? They destroyed my home, and left my brother and I orphans. Did the Avengers care then?"

Could they all really be so heartless?

" _Brother?"_ I ask. " _There's someone else here?"_

"Yes. Though he is waiting outside," Wanda confirms.

Outside...I almost forgot…

" _Ultron,"_ I address. " _I don't care about revenge. I don't care if you can give me my voice back. I most certainly don't care about the Avengers, but, I will help you under one condition-"_

Wanda relays this information.

"Name it," He replies, red eyes narrowing at me.

" _Let me outside,"_ I request.

He pauses.

"That's all?" He asks.

I nod.

"Go on," He says motioning to the door. "Go and have a field day."

" _Does he mean that?"_ I ask incredulously. " _Does he really mean that? Can I finally see the outside?"_

"Have you never been outside?" Wanda asks.

" _HYDRA never let me,"_ I think.

"Then you must go now," She says, helping me off of the counter. "My brother will watch you so you don't hurt yourself, or get lost. Pietro!"

A young, white-haired man, Pietro I assume, rushes in to Wanda's side.

"Da?" He asks.

 _"It's him... on the other side of my glass... the one with the bright blue eyes..."_ I think to myself, praying to whatever deity was listening that Wanda wasn't reading me right then.

"Take her outside!" She demands.

"What did she do?" He asks, narrowing his light blue eyes at me.

"Nothing," Wanda defends. "HYDRA never let her outside! She must go, NOW!"

"Never outside?"He asks.

"Never," Wanda confirms. "Now go!"

Pietro takes me up into his arms, and bolts out the door. And when I say bolt, I mean it. Not half a second later, after the feeling of the wind whipping my hair around, were we outside.

He sets me down, and I shield my eyes from the unexpected light.

" _The Sun,"_ I realize. " _It's so bright, and warm…."_

My feet land on something soft. I look down to see white and brown flecks covering the edges of my feet.

" _Dirt…"_ I think. " _And snow!"_

I fall to my knees and dig my fingers into it.

" _The snow is so cold… and the dirt is rough, but soft at the same time…"_ I explore.

I glance up to see these tall brown, green and white things.

" _Trees? Covered in snow!"_ I think excitedly as I scramble over to one of the towering trees to touch it.

It was bumpy, and rough, but some parts that were exposed to the elements were smooth.

"Really?" I hear Pietro ask from behind me. "Never outside?"

I shake my head 'no'.

"Can you not talk?" He asks.

I frown, and place my gaze on the dirt. I touch my collar, restricting my voice.

"Because of that?" He asks.

I nod my head 'yes'.

He walks up to me, and puts his hand on my cheek, making me look up at him. His other hand went to inspect the collar around my neck.

"Ultron did say he would work on this, no?" He asks.

I nod my head 'yes'.

"Good," He replies, taking a few steps back. "You want to see the forest, yes?"

I smile and nod excitedly.

"Then go! I'll be right behind you," He smiles.

I smile wider, and run off to the nearest colors. They were soft, white, and grew at the base of a tree.

"Is flower," Pietro says from behind me. "Pretty, no?"

I smile and run to the next tree. It has some sort of green fuzzy things on it. They feel like small threads of fabric under my fingers.

"This is moss. It grows on trees and rocks when they get enough water," Pietro informs me.

I turn to him and smile. then I notice a bush right behind him that has leaves with only three 'petals'.

Just as I am about to touch it, Pietro grabs me by the waist, and hauls me back.

I look up at him with a questioning look.

"That is Poison Ivy. Do not touch it," He says with a slight frown.

I pout out my lip, but then I move on.

There are so many clouds in the sky. It's starting to block out the Sun's warmth, but then, small white things started falling from the sky.

"Snow!" I exclaim in my head, whilst running around between the trees, watching it fall over everything.

"You do not know where the snow came from?" Pietro asks, as I run around.

I shake my head 'no', as I try to catch some in my mouth.

"HYDRA was cruel to you," Pietro says as more of a statement than a question.

I slowly nod my head 'yes'.

"Come" Pietro says, motioning to the base. "We must return, but I promise, when we get back, we'll let you go outside as much as you like."

I frowned, but complied none the less.


	3. Revenge is Sweet

"First thing's first," Ultron says, lifting my chin. "If you're going to help us, then you're going to need your voice."

My eyes widen as Ultron does something to my collar.

"Now, we can't take that collar off without fatally wounding you,since it's been in so long that it's connected itself to your main arteries, but we can make modifications," Ultron says, while placing some sort of chip into my collar.

He fiddles with it for a few more seconds before he takes a step back to admire his work.

"Good, now. You might not be able to talk, but you can use your gift at any moment to defend yourself, and execute your enemies."

I smile, and gingerly touch my collar.

"Go on," Ultron encourages. "Try it out."

I nod, and take a breath.

" _What song should I do?"_ I wonder. " _I don't know many...OOHH! I have just the one…"_

"Can you feel it?

Now it's coming back we can steal it,

If we bridge this gap I can see you,

through the curtains of the waterfall,

When I lost it,

Yeah, you held my hand,

But I tossed it,

Didn't understand you were waiting,

As I dove into the waterfall,"

" _It works!"_ I exclaim in my head.

"Ha-HA! Bravo, Seven. Bravo.." Ultron claps, admiring his intellect. "Now, you're ready."

I give him a questioning look.

"You get to punish the one that did this to you," Ultron clarified.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

 **High Security Prison**

Baron Von Strucker sits quietly in his cell reading the days' paper. Or at least, what he was allowed to read.

He was in the middle of a cute little story about a girl with cancer meeting an idol of her's, when his cell gate opened on it's own.

He glanced up, over his paper, and stood up right when he saw that no one was there.

" _Someone has come to free me, at last,"_ He thinks.

"Not quite," Wanda says, eyes glowing, and swirling red.

The Baron snaps his neck over to us. His eyes widen in fear as he sets his gaze on me.

"Seven," He begins. "We were going to free you, but the Avengers got in the way of the plan. You must understand, we never meant to cause you any harm."

My eyes narrow as I advance on him.

" _Excuses, excuses,"_ I tut in my head.

"You must believe me," He says. "It's the Avengers' fault! But you're free now! So, why don't we work together to destroy them, yeah?"

I wrap my hand around his neck, and snarl at him.

" _I know better than to trust you,"_ I think in my head.

I watch as the color drains from his face from lack of oxygen.

I drop him.

"Glad we could come to an agreement," The Baron chokes out.

"No," Pietro says. "We have no agreement with you. But Seven over here likes a chase."

The Baron glances between Pietro and I, only to see me smile in anticipation.

He scrambles up to his feet, and bolts in the other direction.

" _You can't escape me…" I sing in my head._

"My heart, is a weapon of war,

My voice, Is my weapon of choice,

An eye for an eye,

A heart for a heart,

A soul for a soul,"

I begin to sing, as the Baron runs throughout the facility. Me following right behind him.

"We fight for the dream,

We fight to the death,

We fight for control!"

He tries to lose me around multiple corners, but Ultron made sure that we knew every turn there was in this prison.

"There is no such thing as justice,

All the best that we can hope for is revenge,

A hostile takeover,

An absolute REBELLION to the end,"

He thinks he can hide from me, but you can't run from sound. Once you hear it, you can never un-hear it.

Ultron told Wanda and Pietro that they could get in on this fun, but they insisted that the Baron had hurt me more than he had hurt them. Therefor, I should be the one to kill him in whichever way I liked.

"This is our battle cry-

Aohh, Aohh, Aohhooahaohhh

We're giving you a headstart,

You're going to need it,"

I sing as I pull the Baron out from the shelves that he was hiding behind.

"Cause I fight like a girl,

I'll get my revenge on the world,

Or at least 49 percent of the people in it,

And if I end up with blood on my hands,

Well, I know that you'll understand,

Cause I fight like a girl!"

I choke him, then push him against a rather pointy bedpost, impaling him.

I stand there and watch as the man who ruined my life die, as blood fills his lungs.

"Well done, Seven," Ultron applauds. "Now, how about we send our dear Avengers a little message…"

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

" _Wanda,"_ I call out to her in my mind. " _Where are we going?"_

"We are going to retrieve something for Ultron," She says. "Vibranium."

My eyes widen.

" _That's the world's strongest metal, next to Adamantium,"_ I state.

"Yes," She confirms.

" _But it's incredibly rare! where are we going to get that?"_ I ask.

"South Africa," She answers.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

 **Here's Chapter 3! Thank you guys for reviewing my story! I didn't realize how many of you would fav. the story! WOW! Thank you!**

 **Okay, so the songs were:**

 **Geronimo: by Sheppard**

 **Fight Like A Girl: by Emilie Autumn**

 **There's more to come, so keep on reviewing!**

 **Gargoyle77 Out!**


	4. True Colors

**In South Africa,**

 **on a boat named** " _ **Churchill"**_

People scramble about on the inside, moving missiles, and other explosives.

"Now _you_ will make it right, or the _next_ missile I send you, will come very much faster," A man says in his small office above all of the constructed chaos.

He clicks a button on his receiver to transfer his call over to the next line.

"Now, Minister, where were we?" He continues.

Then the power shuts off.

The constructed chaos below, turns into a mad house. Everyone running around trying to find some source of light, and trying to turn the power back on.

The man slowly moves to his handgun laying on his crowded desk.

He slowly moves over to the darkened doorway to see if anyone was going to jump him in a sneak attack.

After a moment, he fires a shot in the dark, only to have Pietro speed in, grab the bullet and gun in midair, empty the chamber of bullets on the Man's desk, and set them standing perfectly upright.

Wanda and I make our way out of the darkness, and into his office, standing next to Pietro.

"Huh," He says. "The Enhanced. Strucker's prized pupils… and _you_ … he never mentioned anything about _you_ …"

He motions over to me.

"Want a candy?" He asks us all, holding up an ashtray of candy.

He puts the ashtray back on his desk when we do not reach for one.

"I was sorry to hear about Strucker," He says. "But then, he knew what kind of world he was helping create. Human life. On the growth market."

We all glance at each other uneasily.

"You… you didn't know?"

He leans forward on his chair.

"Is this your first time?" He asks. "Intimidating someone? I'm afraid, I'm not that afraid."

"Everyone is afraid of something," Wanda says, moving closer to Klaue.

"Cuddlefish," He says almost immediately. "Deep sea fish. They make lights, disco lights. 'Whomp whomp whomp' " he motions with his hand.

"To hypnotize their prey. And then, 'WHOHP!' " He motions with his hand again.

"I saw a documentary, it was terrifying," Klaue says.

Pietro moves at lightning speed, and grabs a candy from the ashtray on Klaue's desk.

"So, if you're going to fiddle with my brain, and make me see a giant Cuddlefish, then I know, you don't do business, and I know you're not in charge," Klaue says, standing up and out of his chair, not noticing Ultron floating outside his window, ready to strike.

"And I only deal with the _man_ in charge-"

Ultron bursts through the glass, throwing Klaue through the doorway, and Ultron stepping through.

"There is no _man_ in charge," He says leaning down to face Klaue on the ground. "Let's talk business."

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

We were lead down a few levels, where a man pulled back a door to reveal barrels of things labeled "TOXIC WASTE". The man pressed a button, and the barrels were moving down to reveal an entire rack of tubes filled with Vibranium.

Klaue grabs a tube from the rack and walks it over to Ultron.

"On this rock, I will build my church," Ultron says. "Vibranium."

He tosses the tube to Pietro, who catches it and starts to inspect it.

"You know," Klaue says reaching up to the brand on the side of his neck. " It came at great personal cost. It's worth _billions_."

Ultron chuckles, and turns his chin upwards, and closes his eyes. After a second he opens his eyes and turns back to Klaue.

"Now, so are you," He says.

The man next to Klaue pulls out some sort of banking devise, only to see that the money in the accounts were increasing.

"It's all under your dummy holdings? Finance is _so weird_ ," He continues. "But I always say, keep your friends rich, and your enemies rich, and wait to find out which is which."

Both men turn to Ultron slowly.

" _Stark_ ," Klaue spits in disgust.

"What?" Ultron asks.

"Tony Stark used to say that. To me. You're one of his?" Klaue says as more of a statement than a question.

"What?" Ultron says, grabbing Klaue by the arm.

The man by Klaue's side reaches for his gun, but Wanda uses her power to keep the man from moving his arm.

"I'm not one of Stark's puppets, one of his hollow men. I mean _look_ at me, DO I LOOK LIKE IRON-MAN?! STARK IS NOTHING-"

If I could gasp. I would.

Ultron ripped off Klaue's left arm in a single yank.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, ohhhh. I'm sure that's going to be okay, oohhh, I'm sorry. It's just, I don't understand. DON'T COMPARE ME WITH STARK!" Ultron yells, Kicking Klaue down the flight of stairs to his right, his lackey following behind him.

"It's a thing with me. Stark is… He's a SICKNESS!"

"Aww, Junior," An all too familiar voice says from behind us. "You're gonna break your old man's heart."

Pietro tosses the Vibranium down, as we see Thor, Iron-Man, and Captain America Land on the metal 'bridge' in front of us.

"If I have to," Ultron says.

"No one has to break anything," Thor says.

"Clearly you've never made an omelette," Ultron states humorlessly.

"He beat me by one second," Stark replies, slightly turning to Thor.

"Ahh, this is funny, _Mister Stark_ ," Pietro says, moving closer to Ultron.

"It's, what? Comfortable? Like old times?" He continues, motioning to the explosives all around us.

"This was never my life," Stark replies.

"You three can still walk away from this," Captain America interrupts.

"Oh, _we will_ ," Wanda replies.

I step into the light and glare at Stark.

" _...You…"_ I growl in my head. " _You left me to die… You left and FORGOT about me in that cell!"_

"...You…" Stark breathes.

"You remember Seven, don't you Stark? You remember how you left her her in a glass prison to die?" Pietro says.

"I didn't mean to-"

" _WELL YOU DID! I'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT A LAB RAT MY WHOLE LIFE, AND ALONG COMES THE EARTH'S MIGHTIEST HEROES TO SAVE THE DAY, AND I WAS STILL LEFT ALONE TO DIE IN THE DARKNESS OF HYDRA!"_ I scream in my head, slowly advancing on the Avengers like a lion hunting it's prey.

"Ohhh, yeah… I don't think she likes you all that much," Ultron says, grabbing my arm, stopping me from moving any closer to them.

"I know you've suffered-" The Captain tries again.

"Blach!" Ultron interrupts. "Haha, Captain America. God's righteous man… Pretending you can live without war… I can't physically _throw up in my mouth_ but-"

"If you believe in peace," Thor interrupts. "Then let us keep it."

"I think you're confusing _peace_ with _quiet_ ," Ultron states.

"Yeah-huh. What's the Vibranium for?" Stark asks.

"I'm glad you asked that, 'cause I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan," Ultron replies sarcastically, motioning with his hand.

He lifts Stark up off the ground with some sort of tech in his hand, then Ultron blasts him away with a shot from his hand.

Iron-Man gets up, and he and Ultron start to brawl.

Captain America and Thor get caught up with Ultron's other robots, while Pietro, Wanda and I go in to attack.

Pietro gets Thor's attention, while Cap. and Wanda get into it.

I circle around the back and try to find a higher view point where the echo of my voice will speak all throughout the ship.

I start to hear gunfire everywhere.

" _It's okay,"_ I tell myself. " _This is what I was trained for."_

I spot Hawkeye and Black-Widow taking down some of Klawe's thugs, and some of Ultrons 'bots.

I glance down towards where I last saw Wanda, and all I see is a blue flash knocking the Captain over on his back.

Thor tosses his hammer towards the blue flash and it slows down, and grabs the hammer.

" _Really, Pietro?" I mumble in my head. "You really think anyone but Thor is worthy?"_

Pietro lands in a pile of boxes on a lower level.

I hear another crashing sound and I notice that Ultron and Iron-Man are missing. Then I look up and notice the hole in the ceiling.

" _Definitely outside…"_ I think to myself.

I made my way up to the top floor in the boat without any confrontations.

As I look around, I begin to go through my mental playlist….

" _Which one…. which one!"_ I panic.

" _Got it," I smirk._

"Going in today

It's my only shot

My life could end today

Yeah, my heart could stop

If I go out tonight,

I'm going out on top

I give it all

This life ain't all I've got

Yes'sir, now wait a minute brah,

I see you rocking with your hands high

Waiting for that beat to take off

so 808's on standby

When I'm breathing Bangers

I say statements that I stand by

Ground's gonna shake when that beat drops

La-landslide

Please let me off my leash

I feel it, I'm feeling, I'm feeling too good

Like I'm a beast

Like a guerrilla who's real in the hood

So I'm going on and on

I'll be resting when I'm gone

Rise and Grind is what I'm on,

Brah, that's why I wrote the song

Tonight I'm going off like

My lifespan lasts all night

If I don't wake up in the morning

Brah, I'm gonna be alright

Throw caution to the wind

Let go, we 'bout to go in

No slowing down we gonna win,

No slowing down we know him

Tonight I'll

Risk it all to follow

And live like my

Life's over tomorrow

We Love it

We go hard all week

Till it's over

Ain't no sleep

Till we getting it, getting it, getting it

Insomniaiaiaiaiaiaia

Aiaiaiaiaiaia

Insomniaiaiaiaiaiaia

Aiaiaiaiaiaia

We be getting it, getting it, getting it!"

As I finish the first verse, I notice everyone starts showing signs of fatigue. Eyes becoming set deep within their sockets, and black bags start appearing underneath their eyes.

" _Insomnia,"_

"Good choice," I hear Ultron's voice say from behind me.

I turn to see one of his robots turn from blue, to red. Signaling that it was Ultron's consciousness that was in the Robot lackey.

"It's time to leave," He finishes, lifting me off to the jet, already occupied by Pietro and Wanda.

"We got the big one," Wanda informs.

I raise an eyebrow.

"The Hulk is on the loose," Pietro informs.

My eyes widen in fear.

" _This isn't what I agreed to… Wanda, innocent people will get hurt… you need to stop him!"_

I plead in my head to her.

"This is exactly what you signed up for!" She defended. "You want revenge on Stark? How about the lives of millions of dead people on his hands?"

" _Stop it… STOP IT!"_ I yell in my head.

"I don't think I will," She states.

I had to make a decision. Go along with this, or stop the Hulk from hurting people.

My eyes set with determination.

" _Then tell Ultron that I'm sorry,"_ I say, bolting out of the jet.

As I reach outside, I notice that the city below us is in absolute chaos.

"Seven! Stop!" I hear Pietro yell from behind me.

" _I'm sorry… I can't let this happen…"_ I think to myself as I bolt down the hill.

Pietro catches up to me quickly enough, but I can't let him stop me.

"Get back to the plane!"

I ignore him.

"OI!" He grunts, lifting me up and over his shoulder, and running back to the plane.

I pound on his back the whole five seconds it takes to get back to the plane.

"I'm a grown woman

I can do whatever I want

I can be bad if I want

I can say what I want

I can live fast if I want

I can go slow and mellow

I'm a grown woman!"

I sang against Pietro. He faltered, but he kept going straight to Ultron.

"Seven! What were you thinking!" Ultron yells at me.

" _I was thinking that I'd save people!"_ I wanted to scream.

"You used your gifts against Pietro! Why?" He kept going.

" _Innocent people were dying because of us! That wasn't the plan! The plan was to end the Avengers!"_ I wanted to scream again.

"Why are you giving me no choice but to turn this off?" He asks me, motioning to my throat.

" _You wouldn't…"_ I think after a moment.

"Perhaps this is too much,no?" Pietro says, trying to stop him from doing it.

"If she is to stay on our side, she needs to learn the consequences of her actions against us," Ultron reasons.

" _No… please… I just wanted to save people…"_ I plead with my eyes, as Ultron comes closer to me.

I take steps back as he comes closer, shaking my head 'no'. I keep backing up until my back hits the wall of the jet. I cower down as he towers over me reaching for my neck. I scrunch my head down to try and stop him from turning my collar off. He just forces me to look at him with one hand, and reaches for my collar in the other.

I feel a small poke at my neck, then Ultron lets me go.

I fall to my knees as I try to sing, but no sound comes out.

" _No…. no…. please…. turn it back on…. I promise I won't do it again…."_ I silently cry in my head.

Then, I start to silently cry on the outside too. I feel warm tears streak down my face, and onto the cruel, metal floor of the jet.

I feel Wanda wrap her arms around me in an embrace, but I push her away.

" _Don't,"_ I say in my head _. " I want to be alone right now…"_

I hear her and Pietro leave my side slowly.

This is what I get for trying to help people.

This is what I deserve for trusting people.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

 **Thanks for the great feedback guys! I'm stoked that you're all enjoying Seven!**

 **As always, keep on reviewing, and I'll keep updating!**

 **Songs:**

 **Insomniac: By Trip Lee**

 **Grown Woman: By Beyonce (My Queen!)**

 **Gargoyle77 out!**


	5. A Vision in the Making

**U-Gin Genetics Research Lab**

 **Seoul, Korea**

"Scream-," Ultron says as enters the lab. "-and your entire staff dies. I could have killed you, Helen, the night we met, I didn't."

"Do you expect a thank you note?" She replies.

"I expect you to know why," Ultron quips back.

The Doctor glances down at the metal casket looking thing in the center of the room.

"The Cradle," She says.

"This is the next thing, Tony," A playback says.

"This is the next me," Ultron says placing a hand on the Cradle.

"The regeneration cradle prints tissue," She says. "It can't build a living body."

"It can," Ultron quickly replies. "You can. You lack the material. You're a brilliant woman, Helen, but we all have room to improve."

One of Ultron's robot lackeys pokes Helen in the chest with Loki's scepter.

Her eyes turn black, before glazing her normal eyes over with a blue glow.

My eyes widen in fear.

" _Will Ultron tap me with the scepter the next time I do something he doesn't like? Would he force my compliance? Will I become a slave, losing the freedom I craved deep down inside? Could he be so cruel as to give me false hope?"_ I wondered.

"He wouldn't," Wanda says from behind me.

" _He also said that the world would be a better place. How can you be so sure that he won't just destroy everything in doing so?"_ I say.

"You must have faith," She replies.

" _I did. Then he turned my voice off. Permanently,"_ I spit in my head.

"He will turn it back on-"

" _And if I do something bad again? Will he turn it back off? Will he forbid me from going outside? WHAT?! I've been living under the control of others since I was born, and I still am to this moment. I want to make my own decisions! Live my own life!"_ I rant in my head.

"Then go!"

" _I can't! Unlike you and Pietro, I don't have a choice! He controls my collar, and he can kill me at any moment because he can turn off my power, my only defense against him,"_ I think to her _._

"It's beautiful, the Vibranium atoms aren't just _compatible_ with the tissue cell's, their _binding_ them," I hear Helen say from her spot next to the monitors. "And S.H.I.E.L.D never though-"

"The most versatile substance on the planet, and they used it to make a frisbee. Typical of humans. They scratch the surface and never think to look within." Ultron says, grabbing the now released glowing yellow stone into his hand, and placing it on his 'new body'.

"Cellular cohesion will take a few hours, but we can initiate the consciousness stream," The doctor states, plugging Ultron into the cradle, via wire in the back of his head. "We're uploading your cerebral matrix… Now"

Wanda and I make our way into the room.

"I can read him…" She smiles. "He's dreaming…"

"I wouldn't call it _dreams,_ " Helen says. "It's Ultron's base consciousness. Informational noise. Soon-

"How soon?" Ultron asks. "I'm not being pushy…"

"We're imprinting a physical brain," She says. "There are no short-cuts, even with a magic gem."

Wanda puts her hands on the cradle and starts to read Ultron.

After a moment, she screams in pain, pulling her hands away like the cradle had shocked her. Pietro runs to her side, and Ultron is on his feet. I touch her arm in worry.

"How could you…" She asks.

"How could I what?" Ultron asks in return.

"Y-you said we would destroy the Avengers, make a better world-" She stutters.

"It will be better," Ultron replies.

"When everyone is dead?" She snaps back.

"THAT IS NOT- the human race will have _every_ opportunity to improve," Ultron says.

"And if they don't?" Pietro asks.

"Ask Noah," Ultron replies.

"You're a madman…" Wanda realizes.

"There were more than a dozen extinction level events before even the _Dinosaurs_ got theirs! When the Earth starts to settle, God throws a stone at it. And, believe me, he's winding up," Ultron tries to reason. "We have to evolve. There's no room for the weak."

"And who decides who's weak?" Pietro asks.

"Life," Ultron chuckles. "Life always decides."

"There's incoming," Ultron says after a moment. "The Quinn-Jet. We have to move."

"That's not a problem," Dr. Cho says, moving to a monitor, pausing Ultron's upload.

Ultron groans, and shoots Helen in the chest with his lazer blast, signaling all of the Ultron-bots to do the same to the rest of the staff.

Pietro grabs Wanda and runs.

"No-Wait, guys'! I- but it!"

"They'll understand… when they see, they'll all understand…I just need a little more -uhng- time" he mumbles to himself, yanking the cord out from the back of his head.

I move to his side, and reach up to touch his face. I give him an " _are you alright?"_ look.

"Do you see why I have to do this?" He asks me.

I open my mouth to speak, but I then snapped it shut when I realized that I couldn't speak because of the collar.

"Ohh, that's right…" He remembers. "I should turn that back on."

I just shrug my shoulders.

" _It's nothing new,"_ I say in my head. Realizing that he can't hear me after a moment.

I point down at the cradle.

"Right," Ultron says, getting his Robo-lackeys to move the cradle.

"You're not going to leave. Are you?" He asks.

" _It's not like you give me an option in the first place,"_ I spit in my head.

I put a smile on my face and shake my head 'no'.

He smiles.

"Good," He says, helping me up into the back of the truck, plugging himself in.

Only minutes after we start leaving, did we hear a thud on the top of the truck.

"No...no, no, no…" Ultron mumbles. "Leave us ALONE!" He shoots the lazers out from his fingertips at the door, swinging it open, along with a Captain on the outside.

"Well, he's definitely un-happy," I hear the Captain say. "I'm gonna try and keep him that way."

I pull on Ultron's arm.

"What?" He asks, slightly annoyed.

I point to my collar.

"Not right now, can't you see I'm busy?" he says.

I frown as Ultron unplugs himself from the cradle, pausing it's upload, and flies to the top of the cab.

Not moments later did I see Captain America's shield fly down from the roof.

Minutes, maybe even _seconds_ , later, Black-Widow comes from behind us with the Captain's shield, and she throws it up to him, only to be shot at shortly after.

I wish I could help, but I don't have my voice, and no doubt, Ultron has his lackeys watching me, making sure that I don't betray him.

I hear automatic weapon fire come from the roof, and then, all of the Robo-men leave the cab to go up top. I don't _dare_ look out there though.

There's a large crash from the train running alongside us, and moments after, I see Black-Widow launch herself into the cab with me.

My eyes widen in fear. Ultron didn't turn my collar back on. If she was going to kill me, I'd be defenseless.

"We got a live one in here, Clint," she says into her radio.

"Well, knock her out and go! We don't have a lot of time, Nat," A voice replied.

I shake my head 'no', and point to my collar.

"You can't use your powers…" she deducts. "He turned her collar off. We can take her with us."

I shake my head 'no' again, and point to the cradle.

"You want me to get the cradle?"

I nod 'yes'.

"Okay," she nods. "But I'm still gonna have to knock you out."

The last thing I saw was her fling something at me, then the world went black.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU


	6. I think I'll miss you

"I wasn't sure you'd wake up. I hoped you would. I wanted to show you. I... don't have anyone else," I hear Ultron as I became conscience once more.

I thought he was talking to me, until I became aware of the little spider in the room.

"I think a lot about meteors… The purity in them… BOOM… the end, start again." He continues. "The world made clean for the new man to rebuild. _I_ was meant to be new. I was meant to be _beautiful_ , the world would have looked to the sky and seen hope. Seen _mercy_. Instead they'll look up in horror, because of _you_. You've wounded me, I'll give you full marks for that, but, like man said, what doesn't kill you,-"

The sound of ripping metal shrieks through the air, as Ultron rips himself apart from behind, revealing Ultron's new form.

"Just makes me stronger," He finishes, locking Black-Widow away behind bars.

I try to move, but in doing so, I nearly fall off of my 'bed'.

"Seven," Ultron addresses. "You're awake. Are you alright?"

I nod slowly, and cast my eyes to the ground.

" _He doesn't have anyone else? What about me? Doesn't he have me?"_ I wonder sadly _._

"What's wrong?" He asks, tilting my chin up so that I would face him.

I shake my head, as if to say " _it's nothing, don't worry about it,"_ but he doesn't seem to buy any part of it.

"Don't lie to me, Seven," He says lowly, but not threateningly. "I may not know what goes on in your head, but I know when something is wrong."

" _Can you? Because you still haven't turned my collar back on,"_ I think bitterly.

Instead, I look up into his eyes-err… optics?- and I give him my best wounded puppy dog look.

"You want me to turn your collar back on," Ultron sighs.

I nod and smile brightly.

"Will you stop moping?" He asks, moving his hand to my neck.

I nod and smile brightly again.

I lift my chin higher to give him a better access to my collar. I feel that reassuring poke against my skin, then the freedom of my voice.

I smile, and lean back taking a deep breath.

" _Freedom…"_ I think. " _This is why so many people think they have freedom…"_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Hours later, I hear a plane fly by the castle.

" _They're here…"_ I think, making my way outside. _"I better go join them."_

I glance sadly at the small note that I am about to leave for Ultron.

He has done much for me. He saved me, revived me, and given me revenge, but... I can't help but feel as though what he's doing is wrong.

He does love. He does care. But, he just doesn't show it in the right way. He wants to start over, and that's fantastic, but the Earth doesn't just have a re-set button on it, where everyone lives.

As hard as this will be for me... I need to stop him. Even if it means killing him.

" _ **Ultron, I'm sorry. I know that you feel alone right now, but what you're doing is wrong. You shouldn't have the right to kill an entire race! You're not God, Ultron. You're not the Judge, the Jury and Executioner. I can't help you in your genocidal mission. Unless you stop this, I'm not coming back. I'll be okay though, with the Avengers. I really don't want you to win, but I also don't want you to die. Please, Ultron… don't make me kill you… And if you must go through with this, Ultron, you better be prepared to kill me along with everyone else, because as long as I'm alive, I won't let you do this. I'm begging you, find that little bit of sympathy and use it. I get it, the human race is a terrible thing, but not all of us are bad….**_

 _ **I'm sorry, Ultron…**_

 _ **I really am.**_

That's the note I left for him.

As I leave the doorway, I could hear Ultron release his rage.

I break off into a run.

" _I can't let him get me. I can't…"_

"SEVEN!" I hear him yell, searching form me in hopes to either talk me out of this, or to kill me right here and now.

I don't care to find out which one it is right now

" _No...no! I'm not going to let him catch me!"_

I need to think of a song, and quick.

"I can't stay on your life support

There's a shortage in the switch

I can't stay on your morphine

'Cause it's making me itch

I said I try to call the nurse again,

But she's been a little witch

I think I'll get outta here,

Where I can run to the fast as I can

To the middle of nowhere

To the middle of my frustrated fears

And I swear, You're just like a pill,

Instead of making me better,

You keep making me ill,

You keep making me!"

I could feel myself picking up speed as I ran away from Ultron, and into Sokovia

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Herroooo! I know that it's been a while, but between school, sickness, and my other story, I haven't found the time to update in a while, but here is one! I know it's short, but I'm getting there!

I love you all! You're all so nice in the comments! Please, more comments!

Gragoyle77 out!


End file.
